AdultStuck
Adultstuck is a fan adventure creted by Godfrey. It is an AU sequel to Homestuck, and it follows the continuing adventures of the Trolls and Humans, on the new planet of Gallifrey.It is hard impossible not to like, due to such things as hard-boiled detectives, and Socially awkward drumming Tesla clones. Also, ghost Tavros. Plot At some point before the story, the Kids/Trolls won Sburb/Sgrub (though nobody can quite remember how), entered the new universe, and settled the planet of Gallifrey. They founded a city by the sea, run by the Godly Triumvirate (God-tiered characters) and the Court of Skaia. The city is made up of trolls made by mixing DNA of all the trolls in a manner simulating the normal genetic slurry, and ecto-clones of various humans/historical figures. Outside the city, there is a town of carapaced people, and the nearby forest is filled with crazy subjuggulators, lead by Gamzee. In addition, John married Vriska, and Dave married Jade. Prologue The story actually begins 11 years later on John's 24th birthday, on April 13th. At first, he tries to avoid his wife Vriska, so she doesn't force him to do some sort of training. Wacky hijinks involving Ghost Tavros/Equius, cool cars, and flaming ovens insue, but eventually everyone gets there. Vriska and John almost have a large fight when Vriska thinks that he is cheating on her with Aradia, but John calms her down with a kiss before it gets too heated. Thus ends the prologue. Act 1: Kids and Fun and Death Act 1 starts with a perspective switch to feralAncient, a clone of Kanaya, Nepeta and (SPOILER), who is sort of Kanaya's adoptive daughter. She runs the library. She converses with her friend, flintlockEnthusiast (a Sassacre clone), and her frienemy oceanRising (a clone of Eridan and Feferi). She then prepres for the plans they have that night (later revealed to be exploring outside the city), then leaves. It then switches to FE's perspective, who pesters Jade, OR, draconicMachine, and ironicSincerity, the latter of which is an ecto-clone of Dave's Bro, who lives with Dave and is treated like his younger brother. He is a member of the Knights of Time, part of the city guards/military, lead by Dave. He then leaves to meet with FA. It then switches to aggroPaladin (a Tavros and Karkat clone), one of the Knights of Blood, lead by Karkat. He gets Trolled by fellow Knight and Troll, ragingVanguard, then pestered by FE who tells him to hurry up and meet him and OR. He then gets gang-pestered by a bunch of Subjuggulators, who tell him they'll see him that night. He freaks out, then trys to tell Karkat, who ignores him. He freaks out harder. He decides to try telling RV, but the converstion window is gone, and she tells him to stop screwing around. He tries to tell the adults, but can't reach them. He trolls DM, who apparently knew the clowns were coming, but nobody listened. He then rushes towards to court building, to try and warn everyone. It goes back to FE's perspective, while he and FA are at an abandoned warehouse. He is waiting for OR, IS, and AP. Then it's back to OR, who starts to sew something... Perspective continues to jump around, back to FE, who is being watched by some sleuth. Meanwhile, AP is trying to get into the meeting, but stopped by IS and greatEmancipator (an Abraham Licoln clone), who choke-slams him. At the same time, OR gets going, along with some gifts for FA and FE. AP then tries to explain the problem to the Knights of Time, but they refuse to let him talk. A fight breaks out, and ghastlyIncendiary, a Knight of Blood, tries to talk it out, being the town Auspitice®. OR then arrives at the warehouse, and gives FE a suit, which he loves. She then gives FA a shirt with her Caste symbol on it, which she detests. FE then informs OR about the fact that problemInquisitor, a problem sleuth, is watching them. He pesters her, but some word choice causes her to thinks he is threatening her. Suddenly cutting to the not-so-far future, a mysterious Human-Troll Hybrid is standing in the ruined courtroom, holding the GODSLAYER, a strong weapon. Back in the present, constantThinker(an ecto-clone of Einstein), is standing in his room being pestered by Tesla, Troll Tesla (who is not actually a Tesla in any biological way), DM and a Troll named deepseaTyphoon. He begins by talking to Troll Telsa, who insults the Tesla clone. At the same time, AP assualts GE, but only manages to damage his hat. RV, who has followed, then begins to kick AP in the crotch. Many times. In! A! Completely! Platonic! Fashion! Back at CT's room, he answers DM, who aparently wants CT to help him overthrow the Court. CT refuses, then looks across the window at a creepy Vampire Troll, also known as twilightSparkle. CT dislikes him, but he has to admit the scarf TS made him is cool. Meanwhile, back at the clubhouse, the group, minus FA, try to coax PI into coming over. Meanwhile, FA is deciding to get more friends, to create some sort of group to do... something... once she thinks of a name and a goal. Eventually she decides on the League of Extraordinary Youngsters, or the L.E.Y, who will help the weak and down-trodden. PI tries to decide whether or not to reply to FE's pestering, while CT considers murdering TS with the scarf. He then realizes it would ruin the scarf, and decides against it. John (or Sir John "Nicolas Cage" Egbert) then fantasizes about being a "Hammer Knight of the Round Table" and rescuing Vriska (probably not virginal young maiden and pirate captain Mindfang) from Jack Noir, or the "Evil Dogheaded Amputee Knight Jackson Black". He and Karkat (Poncho Vantas) go to town to ask where Jackson Black is. Apparently he is with Eridan (Orphaner Dualscar), and they get going, but not before getting Dave (Sir David). Back in reality, PI then tries to sneak into the warehouse, but the L.E.Y notice. We finally meet Tesla, or technicianMagician, who is busy at the library crushing on FA, who is sadly not there. Einstein finally gets around to replying to him, and TM asks if CT knows where some books might be, which are all about trolls. CT finds that weird, but TM makes up some excuse. TM then bothers a troll named literaryEmpress, thinking she is a librarian of some sort, but she explains she is not. The conversation ends on an awkward note. Back at the Hall of Justice Court of Skaia, AP rages even harder, roars, and stuns his aggressors. Elsewhere, PI proceeds to jump through the window of the hideout, yelling that she comes in peace. FA is reasonably confused. CT then finally answers DT, who has made a breakthrough in the cloning process of the lusii, and wants CT to show up to vouch for them to the adults. He agrees, even though he isn`t even involved in that project. AP finally gets into the court, while RV decides to go home. He also pesters OR to tell her to cancel the plan, but she refuses. Sir John continues on his quest, meeting a seer, Redglare (Terezi). She tells him where Dualscar/Jackson is, then joins the party. Poncho and Sir David begin to hit on her. Then a wild Lemonsnout appears, but the story immediatly switches back to CT, who decides to build models for the rest of the day. OR invites PI to join their group, to replace AP. She does, but is disapointed he dropped out. The group decides to wait for nightfall/IS, and PI sets up some space inside the hideout for herself. She is pestered by TM, and is irritable at first, but agrees to hang out with him the next day. However, he hacked LE's chumlist to find out FA's name, and LE finds out. DM is inside his underground lab, reading a book about culling that TM had asked CT about. He breaks the forth wall by adressing the reader, and asking that we leave. We comply. Back in John's crazy fantasy, he meets Lady Jade (Jade, duh), who joins the party, but under the switch members tab as opposed to an active member. More proof how crazy John is. Oh, and Poncho and Dave hit on her, too. Meanwhile, Vriska tries to get John's attention, but fails, Karkat then tells her to answer a question, which she didn't hear. She tries to bull her way out of it, but Karkat calls her out. Apparently they were asking if she was ready to start. She is saved from embarassement when AP bursts in however. Karkat reacts with pride at how well he raged, but knocks AP out when he asks if he can call Karkat "dad". He falls onto the table, and Terezi asks if they can keep him. Karkat says no. John finally snaps out of it, and they start the meeting. They adress a bunch of the kids concerns, but nothing too plot relevant, besides a brief mention that they are aware of hackers in the pestering system, most likely the Subjuggulators. We then go to Karkat, who met up with his former dreamself's dream bubble while he was sleeping. He is sitting on the couch at his and Terezi's hive. He fell asleep watching a musical based off Hivebent, though it is terribly inaccurate. He sneaks a few sips of Faygo, then watches the musical for a bit, but decides to watch it later. He then goes to the balcony, where he sees a upset Terezi. He attempts to console her, but ends up sounding like a jerk. Trying to apologize, he hugs her. She is understandably surprised. She reveals to Karkat that she feels like they should be more involved with the troll children, like Kanaya was with FA. However, Karkat feels they should avoid emotional attachment, so when the clowns attack, they won't be crying for every kid Gamzee kills. Terezi asks if they could try rasing one child, and Karkat eventually agrees to think about it. The tender moment is disturbed when Dave pesters them. Jade's giving birth and John has blocked everyone. The two quickly arrive, and soon Danielle Johnathan Strider is born. Aradia gets an ominous sense of foreboding, but it quickly passes. Terezi wants to hold the baby, but DJ is scared of her. She gives her back to Jade, but her curiosity gets the best of her, and she asks how human reproduction works... We cut to John and Vriska outside the Court, as Vriska reminds John he promised her a date, all the way back at the end of the prologue. He has no plans, but then gets a great idea. RUN AWAY! Oh, wait no. That's stupid. Dave tries to pester him, but he blocks him. Eventually he uses wind powers and Inventory ex Machina to parody Alladin, and they land from a carpet ride to applause from CT, who is nearby, along with DT. They try to leave, but decide against it. After some shenanagins, they tell the couple about how they want to create a lusus. At first, they want to make a mix of Spidermom and Gl'bgolyyb, but the gods nix that idea.Vriska suggest they create a hybrid Troll-Human child, biologically theirs, but DT is against it. DT eventually relents, and thankfully we switch to FA while Vriska and John get... "genetic material". While OR, FE, and PI talk battle plans, IS arrives and greets FA. He has a new puppet, L'il Bill, to replace L'il Cal 3.0 (which DM made him, but had been broken during the prologue's shenanigans). The L.E.Y sneaks out of the city, using a secret escape route made by Kanaya. It is opened by OR doing a Kanaya impression and telling FA she loves her. This depresses her, and IS asks if she is ok, but is forced to leave her alone. The group keeps moving, with a smug OR at the forefront, and IS asking PI about why she is there. The group is then attacked by one of the Subjuggulators, creepingFate, who hurts OR badly using her psychic powers. They begin to fight back, and knock out CF, but more of the Horde appear. They continue to fight, but after awhile, things start to seem hopeless. Meanwhile, AP is still unconcious. He has a weird dream where Ace Dick leads him through a door, then he accidently kills past-fake-dream-John from right after they won Sburb/Sgrub. However, CF appears, and gets mad at him for not going with the L.E.Y. She then kisses him. He freaks out, but she eventually stops. He looks up, and sees a thousand eyes in the sky. Then he wakes up. Back with FA, the battle is going badly. OR and IS are down, and FA is being choked to death. She sends up a signal flare, but PI and FE go down soon as well. Having no other choice, FA uses her vision eightfold she inherited from Vriska, and mind controls the clown into killing its comrades. FA climbs her echeladder, but doesn't really care. The LEY realizes CF is gone, and FA asks if the others can carry OR back by themselves. When PI asks why, she says she's not going home. IS tries to stop her from leaving, but FA puts him to sleep. A short while later, IS wakes up. FA is gone, and an angry Kanaya arrives. She asks where FA is. FE and PI try to calm OR down, as she is both sad and pissed. The L.E.Y explain the events of the night, and Kanaya tells them to take OR home, while she looks for FA. FA meanwhile, just wants to die. She plans to just wander around until she does. She does however, tell Tesla they can't hang out the next day. Or ever. When he asks what he did, she says it's her fault, then asks him to tell LE that her overdue book isn't important anymore, and that he should forget about her. TM asks her to reconsider, and he trys to help, but she blocks him. She falls one her knees, and is waiting for death when Kanaya arrives. She consoles her daughter, who breaks down. familyFun, a subjuggulator and mime, drags CF back to camp and into Gamzee's tent, with the intent to explain what happened. She ends up managing to get out of trouble, by murdering the nearest lowbloods for his amusment. Kanaya brings FA back to her hive, then puts her back into her old recuperoon. Back with CT, DT, John, and Vriska, they prepare to spawn the baby, deciding on a girl named "Emerald Nitram Nickita Cavros Spinneret Casey Serket-Egbert". No, really. She is born as a grub, and Vriska gets terribly excited to have a child. We then cut to DM, conversing with Diamonds Droog of all people, and then the act ends. Intermission 1: How Do I Live? The intermission starts at an uknown time in the future, long enough so that Emerald is an adult. She has apparently been gone for years, but she returns to the Court of Skaia. Inside, Vriska and John are conversing, but they soon notice their daughter. Vriska runs towards her and hugs her, and for a moment, Emerald lets her. Then, to Vriska's shock and horror, Emerald stabs her through the midsection with a weapon known as the Godslayer. She apoligizes to her mother, and the blade begins to glow, showing that it has taken away her godly powers. John is initally heartbroken and terrified, but soons become angry. He brings out the Warhammer of Zillyhoo, and gets ready to fight his daughter. He briefly hesitates, however, and this costs him his life, as Emerald likewise cuts him down as well, stealing his wind powers in addition to the luck powers Emerald had previously stolen. Vriska, however, turns out not to be dead, and by a few minutes later she has absconded. Emerald runs into a clone of Jack Noir, who also came to kill her parents. They seem to know each other. They declare a truce. They are soon accosted by someone on a flying motorcycle, who turns out to be CT and DT. DT attempts to shoot Emerald with Ahab's Crosshairs, but she blocks the beam with the Godslayer. CT uses a portal to teleport to to just infront of Emerald, and he kicks her in the face. The duo soon gets back up in the form of TM and FE riding in on flying hoverboards, The two also assault Emerald, but they don't seem to really do much damage. FA, despite TM asking her to stay in the library, apparently due to some sort of redrom realationship they have in this timeline, rushes over and hits Emerald in the name of Vriska. ''She looks over at TM, who apparently also calls her Kitty at this point in time, and according to FE, lives with her. Emerald gets up, then continues clashing with FA, while Jack looks on. TM asks FA if he should help, but FA waves him away, apparently wanting to deal with this herself. FE asks if he should step in, but OR beats him to it.She fires at Em, giving time for the arrving DJ and IS to get FA away. Dave then arrives, along with EA right after. As well as LE, The knights... the entire city, really. Em then uses her newfound powers over light and wind and all that to sneak away with Jack. Apparently to a safehouse elsewhere in the city. Back in the Basement of the court, Vriska enters a FORBIDDEN ROOM. Inside, she uses a large machine simillar to the ones the exiles had to contact the humans in Homestuck. She watches the lives of herself and John side by side, then sets the date back to the the night before ACT 1. She sends Aradia a message asking her to haunt Herself Vriska, and then the intermission ends. Act 2: High Noon At Old Carapace Town The start of ACT 2 pops us right into the shoes of the MAYOR of CARAPACE TOWN, apparently a clone of WV. He's standing around in his office, when he decides to start work for the day. He puts on his MAYORAL SASH and TOP HAT, then leaves the office. He heads into the next room, his secretaries office, to get some OFFICAL DOCUMENTS. He takes the papers from his apparently busy SECRETARY, the LOVELY MISS SNOWMAN. He attemps to HIT ON HER, however that just makes her glare at him. WV attempts a victory dance, because he is the dapperest mofo around. However, this seems to make Snowman even more annoyed, so he stops. She decides to try being polite, but this just causes WV to ask her out. She declines, and asks if he needs something else. He decides on a whim to change his title to MAYORAL BUNION, which surprises Snowman. The newly dubbed MB procedes back to his office, where he briefly thinks back fondly to right after he was cloned, and he saw John. Apparently, he worships him as a god. Literally. Prophets speak of the return of John, Vriska and Aradia, and MB dearly hopes it is true. This exposition is interrupted when PM enters, with a package for MB. MB begins to blabber like an idiot, apparently having a crush on PM, but she's too tired to mind. MB thanks her, and expresses concern about how stressed she is, but she just dismisses it as work related. MB takes this chance to hit on her, but she doesn't seem to care. She then takes her leave, as MB tears into the package. The package is apparently down from the guys down at the Casino, who want MB to introduce them to John. Probably to stab him. Inside, there is a very PIMP CANE, which MB immediately takes a liking to. He begins to strut around the room with it. He takes it to the other room, where PM and Snowman are, and begins to act like a pimp. This causes the ladies to faceplam. MB continues to strut, and Snowman finds herself oddly attracted to it. This fills her with shame. She also realizes that since the cane is from the midnight crew, it's likely a BOMB, OR SOME SHIT. This causes her to throw it out the window, but it turns out to just be a normal cane. This makes the Mayor SAD. PM takes her leave to continue working, and MB gets an idea. He tells Snowman the perfect apology would be to go on that date with him, and she reluctantly agrees. She leaves as MB begins to dance again. He soon gets back to work, and looks over his list for the day. Apparently, his last job for the day surprises him. We then get a sudden perspective switch back to FA, to no ones surprise. She awakens in her old room in Kanaya's mansion. It looks exactly the same as when he moved out, to her embarassment. It's got a major spider/bat/cat theme, and so does the dress Kanaya left for her to change into. She quickly changes outfits and puts on her glasses, which she usually doesn't wear since Vriska does. She has a ton of messages from her friends, and she begins to check/reply to them. She starts with Kanaya, who left a message simillar to the ones John's dad gave him. " I'm so proud yada-yada-yada". Anyway, Kanaya is apparently no longer at her computer, as she doesn't respond. She then moves on to TM, figuring she owes him that much canceling ... whatever it was. She informs him she's not dead, and he expresses relief. FA apologizes for canceling, but TM says it's fine. Kanaya told him that he should ask her again when she woke up, and FA goes silent for a moment. She's very embarassed and mad, and begins to complain to TM. TM apologizes, not having to upset her, She tells him it's not his fault, and just says she doesn't want Kanaya to make her decisions for her. Tesla is somewhat relieved by that, but assume's that this means that they won't be hanging out that night. FA tells him she's got nothing else to do, so they might as well. TM is happy to hear that, and he and FA agree to talk about it later. They end the conversation, because FA has about a million other messages. She then moves on to a message from Karkat, who tells her that since Kanaya strong-armed him into it, she gets a name early. However, she's not allowed to tell anyone her name, for fear that it will cause a riot.After some debate, she decides on Bastet Maryam Sekhmet, even though it sounds like Serket. Once she finishes the naming ritual, she proceeds to reply to OR. She learns that apparently OR is in the hospital, on painkillers and with only AP for company.OR asks Bastet to stop by, and she says she will, possibly with TM. She asks if OR knows him, and she reply with a no, asking if Tesla is her boyfriend. When FA says no, OR asks if he's her "Rival", with a sad face. She says no again, and then leaves to continue dealing with all the messages. Perspective switches yet again to John, who is lying in bed. Vriska is sleeping next to him, holding him in a tight grip, and Emerald is sleeping soundly on his chest. Characters Adultstuck's cast is large and varied, made up of trolls, humans, carapaced individuals and a variety of new races. Characters are either reprisals of the cast of Andrew Hussie's 'Homestuck', characters created by Godfrey, or fan characters submitted by the adventure's readers. Adults This section contains all the former Sburb/Sgrub players that have appeared, including those that technically aren't adults due to being dead. John Serket-Egbert ''SO MUCH FOR THAT PLAN. Description coming soon! Rose Lalonde You are both greatly amused and worried for John, but you presently see no reason to intervene yet. Description coming soon! Dave Strider You are "CAPTAIN" or "SIR" DAVE STRIDER. Dave Strider is the captain of the Knights of Time, who act as a police force. He seems to act as peace keeper during John and Vriska's brief fight during the prologue. He is father of Danielle Johnathan Strider. Jade Harley-Strider i'm sure he'll come back around!!! Description coming soon! Aradia Megido You love LIFE, and most of all, you love LOVING THINGS Description coming soon! Tavros Nitram i'LL BE ON THE COUCH WATCHING TV, iF YOU NEED ME, Tavros is currently a ghost, and is haunting the household of John and Vriska. He still appears to be 6 solar sweeps old. Sollux Captor You are BLIND and really wish you could SEE WHAT WAS HAPPENING. Description coming soon! Karkat Vantas You are KARKAT VANTAS, and you adkljfalk;djfakl;jsdklfjasdl;fj Description coming soon! Kanaya Maryam If they don't want you to do it without asking, they shouldn't have made themselves so DELICIOUS! Description coming soon! Terezi Pyrope H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3 Description coming soon! Vriska Serket-Egbert Yeah, fuck it. John can get there on his own. Description coming soon! Equius Zahhak D --> Just relax and watch some television. Like Tavros, Equius is a ghost residing in the Serket-Egbert household. Even as a ghost, he is still STRONG, and is able to punch Tavros hard enough to cause him to temporarily dissipate. He also appears to still be 6 sweeps old. Also, he likes watching Psych. Eridan Ampora aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Eridan makes a brief appearance when one of Vriska's dice rolls becomes "Summon Eridan". Unfortunately for Eridan, while he does find himself alive again, he is also only the upper half of his body. He immediately dies again due to blood loss. TavrosGhost.png|'Tavros Nitrams ghost EquiusGhost.png|'Equius Zahhak's ghost ---- Humans This section contains all of the human kids that live in Gallifrey. constantThinker You wrap the scarf around your neck and fantasize about riding through the CITY on your ALBERTCYCLE, fixing math problems and KICKING SOME ASS. CT is an 11-year-old ectoclone of Albert Einstein. He loves building models of things he finds interesting, is very good at math, and is part of a secret society of the smartest kids in town, dedicated to improving the city. He +alks normally, bu+ uses '+' in place of a certain le++er. Danielle "DJ" Johnathan Strider You curl up in her nice, safe arms and yawn happily. DJ is the first normal biological child on Gallifrey, the daughter of Dave and Jade. DJ is currently a newborn and likely won't be doing anything in the story for quite a while. Being a baby, DJ is terrified of the eyeless horror that is Terezi. flintlockEnthusiast sakes alive, girl!! where have you been!! FE is an 11-year-old ectoclone of Colonel Sassacre. He sometimes wears a fake mustache. greatEmancipator ] I've got this. GE is an 11-year-old ectoclone of Abraham Lincoln. He is a Knight of Time. ] He types normally, but he precedes all his lines with his hat. Did we mention that 11-year-old Abe wearing sunglasses is basically the best thing ever? ironicSincerity watch this cool shit, bro IS is an 11-year-old ectoclone of Bro Strider. Due to his origins, he is a prodigy with bladekind and flash steps, but his skills in puppetkind make Dave nervous. He is currently living as Dave's little brother. He is the owner of Li'l Cal 3.0, and is a Knight of Time. He considers Bastet to be like a sister. technicianMagician Of course, this is a NEW FIELD, so you OCCASIONALLY BLOW THINGS UP. But that's PROGRESS for you. TM is an 11-year-old ectoclone of Nicolai Tesla. He plays drums, hangs around the Library, and has a crush on feralAncient. He's best friends with CT, and FE is his roommate. He's generally cheery and optimistic, and he enjoys mixing SCIENCE and MAGIC, considering himeself a TECHNOMANCER. He also looks like rather feminine. Currently unnamed Shakespeare clone You suddenly hear someone FLASH STEPPING all around you. For a brief moment, you think you see WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE. He is an 11-year-old ectoclone of William Shakespeare. He is a Knight of Time. FlintlockEnthusiast.png|'''flintlockEnthusiast GreatEmancipator.png|'greatEmancipator' technicianMagician.png|'technicianMagician' ---- Trolls This section contains all of the troll kids that live in Gallifrey. aggroPaladin i COULD BE THE kNIGHT OF fUCKASS. AP is a 5-sweep-old ectochild of Karkat and Tavros (and others yet unknown). He is a Knight of Blood, and he tALKS THE BEST WAY HE KNOWS HOW. He is trolled by CF(who appears to be flirting with him). He soon learns that she (and several other)subjuggulators are threatening the town. He makes many attempts to warn the adults, most failing and resulting in his emotional and physical (mostly physical) abuse. He idolizes Karkat and Tavros heavily. ((aP is currently being played by Turrnip)) Bastet Maryam Sekhmet *I lift an ear and cock my head to the side* Bastet, also known as feralAncient, is a 5-sweep-old ectochild of Nepeta, Kanaya, and Vriska. She works as a librarian, and knows as much about Earth, Alternia, and both of their cultures as well as anyone else might. Maybe more. Her interests mainly involve literature, history, and roleplay. She uses clawkind. She tends to type more or less properly, with a tendency to *accidentally express her thoughts through roleplay*. As a descendant of Vriska, Bastet is in possession of Vision Eightfold, and blue blood, both of which are facts that she attempts to hide from her friends. She earned a name when she was victorious in battle against several Subjugglators, but is currently not actually allowed to tell anyone that she has one. Bummer. creepingFate i'm just trying to extend a M0THERFUCKING HAND OF FRIENDSHIP bef0re i RIP 0UT Y0UR M0THERFUCKING INSIDES CF is one of the get it out of the Grand High Subjugglater get it out. She has a get it out get it out interests such as archeology get it out subjugglation get it out cute clown noses. Despite being a purple blood get it out get it out get it out psychic powers which get it out get it out get it out get it out be impossible. Her strife specibus is get it out get it 0ut get it 0ut get it 0ut get it 0ut get it 0ut get it 0ut GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT You... You decide not to read CF's bio for now. deepseaTyphoon That'zz none of your buzzinezz! Description coming soon! draconicMachine I will never understand your devotion to those...pieces of junk. draconicMachine is the 5 sweep old ecto-child of Terezi, Sollux, Equius, and one other yet unknown. He's a bit of an enigma, able to see vision of future timelines. He seems to know CT,FE and IS, and often requests favors from them. He spends the grand majority of this time inside, and has a robo-Aradia for all his needs. endlessRainbows D- HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK-> Description coming as soon as I can escape the clowns! enjoyableEvening l-lOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!!!! Description coming as soon as I can escape the clowns! erraticAnalyst I'm just as much Tesla as he is. He is such a... fake. EA is a 5-sweep-old ectochild of Kanaya, Aradia, and Eridan. He is quite the young scientist and idolizes Nikola Tesla. The clone of Tesla, however, is not living up to his expectations. familyFun It's just the fact that you have red blood and need to be culled. She can't be seen with you unless you're a corpse. That's just how it works. Description coming as soon as I can escape the mimes! ghastlyIncendiary ╬I'm=just=trying=to=understand╬ Description coming soon! literaryEmpress l Please Hurry It Up literaryEmpress is the 5-sweep old of Karkat, Equius, and Kanaya. She works as a JOURNALIST, and lives next door to the library. This is because she is FAs moirail. She is normally snarky, but caring, however she has recently began puberty, and has a strong, uncontrollable urge to HIT PEOPLE. oceanRising You decide to feed your BELOVED RADIOACTIVE DEATH FISH. OR is a 5-sweep-old ectochild of Feferi and Eridan . She is a wizard, trained by Rose herself. In addition, she is also excellent at making clothing. Her interests include magical creatures, wizards, princesses, and marine animals. She ttends to stutter adorably at the beginning of sentences GGLUB GGLUB! problemInquisitor You really admire all of the older trolls, and tend to copy, err, DRAW INSPIRATION from them. PI is a 5-sweep-old ectochild of Terezi, Nepeta, Karkat, and Tavros. ragingVanguard You continue to kick him. In! A! Completely! Platonic! Fashion! RV is a 5-sweep-old ectochild of Karkat (and others yet unknown). trivialPursuit And a certain SSOMEONE has just made a giant damn hole in your house while you were trying to BUILD SOMEONE A WEAPON, ruining all of your work. Description coming soon! twilightSparkle Good god, it’s that SPARKLY VAMPIRE GUY Description coming soon! AggroPaladin.png|'aggroPaladin' Bastet.png|'Bastet Maryam Sekhmet' CreepingFate.png|'creepingFate' OceanRising.png|'oceanRising' ---- Carapeople This section contains the clones of carapaced individuals from Sburb/Sgrub. Jack Noir This is awkward, he says. He'll be honest. He was just on his way to kill your parents. Description coming soon! Ms. Snowman Ms. Snowman continues to glare at you. Description coming soon! Post Mistress Punctual as always! Description coming soon! WV You are feeling particularly mayor-y this morning. Description coming soon! ---- Other This section contains any other characters. Emerald Nitram Nickita Cavros Spinneret Casey Serket-Egbert You walk down the hall, filled with dramatic purpose in each and every step. Emerald is the ectochild of Vriska and John, and thus the first human-troll hybrid to exist. She possesses Vriska's intellegence, and John's creativity. Emerald also possesses Vision Fourfold, which means she has one pupil in one eye and three in the other eye. In an alternate future timeline, she wielded a weapon known as the Godslayer, which can steal the abilities of those it kills. It was able to steal Vriska's luck powers and John's wind powers before Vriska was able to send a message back in time, changing the course of history. Li'l Cal 3.0 HEE HEE HOO HOO HAA HAA ...oh god, he's ALIVE. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. MOVING ON. Groups This section lists all the known groups and organizations in Adultstuck. The Godly Triumvirate Description coming soon! Members Aradia Megido (co-founder) John Serket-Egbert (co-founder) Vriska Serket-Egbert (co-founder) ---- The Knights of Time Description coming soon! Known members Dave Strider (founder) greatEmancipator ironicSincerity Unnamed clone of William Shakespeare ---- The Knights of Blood Description coming soon! Known members aggroPaladin ghastlyIncendiary Karkat Vantas (founder) ragingVanguard ---- The League of Extraordinary Youngsters Description coming soon! Members aggroPaladin Bastet Sekhmet (founder) flintlockEnthusiast ironicSincerity oceanRising problemInquisitor ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Some secret science Society Members: constantThinker deepseaTyphoon erraticAnalyst technicianMagician Category:Adventures Category:Godfrey Adventures